Rebel Runaways
by HMSanches
Summary: Alice e Bella não são exatamente as garotas mais boazinhas. Resolvem sair uma noite pra se divertir e, bem, não fazem nada muito diferente do que sempre fazem.


(_Disclaimer_: nada que eu usei aqui me pertence; só peguei emprestado)

Oi, leitoras e leitores lindos queridos do meu coração!

Mais um surto meu aí pra vocês. Desta vez, a ideia de escrever esta fic me veio enquanto eu ouvia _Dead End Justice_ das The Runaways; meio que me inspirei na letra da música.

Agradeço a Rebecca (fanfiction . net /u/1820600/Beka_Assis) e a Juru (fanfiction . net /u/1839274/Juru) e a Nana (fanfiction . net /u/2301575/NanaMartins) que me ajudaram DEMAIS escrevendo esta fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!

POV Bella

- Bella... Você não vai sair mais se suas notas não melhorarem. - meu pai disse, segurando meu boletim que havia chegado havia poucas horas; cheio de notas vermelhas.

- Você já está no último ano, filha, você quer aquela bolsa de estudos, não? - a voz da minha mãe parecia uma buzina.

Abaixei a cabeça enquanto ouvia pela enésima vez o mesmo discurso dos meus pais sobre eu conseguir uma vaga numa faculdade, mas nós três sabíamos que o sonho da faculdade era deles, e não meu.

Eu queria formar uma banda com minhas melhores amigas e cair na estrada fazendo música. O caderno onde eu escrevia minhas próprias letras e minha guitarra estavam aí pra provar - eu fazia questão de praticar o máximo que podia.

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta atrás de mim.

Peguei meu celular, e liguei para minha melhor amiga no mundo todo - Alice.

- Oi, Bella! - a voz dela do outro lado da linha parecia feliz, como sempre.

- Oi. Meus pais receberam meu boletim. - disse, aborrecida.

- Ah, os meus também. - Alice riu; ela provavelmente não tinha se saído tão melhor que eu nas últimas provas.

- Quero dizer, tô nem aí pras notas. O problema é a chateação. Por causa disso, tô meio de castigo. -

resmunguei.

- Aqui em casa o clima também tá tenso. E, desde quando você fica em casa porque tá de castigo? - eu ficava triste por ela não ser boa na escola; Alice tinha dom pra moda, faria muito sucesso se seguisse carreira na área, mas pra isso ela precisaria estudar.

- Quais os planos? - eu ri, pegando um cigarro com a mão livre, sem acender ainda.

- Que tal lá pelas dez e meia, no mirante? - eu podia imaginar uma maquininha funcionando na cabeça da minha amiga e um riso travesso no rosto dela.

- Beleza. A gente se vê. - nunca tínhamos ido tão cedo pra lá, mas seria legal começar a farra logo.

- Então tá. A gente se vê. - desliguei meu celular sorrindo.

Esqueci completamente do cigarro, abri a janela para acendê-lo e ao olhar para baixo vi o Edward, simplesmente o cara mais gostoso da escola (e que, por acaso, eu estava pegando). Ele parou ao me ver e sorriu. Como sinal batia as palmas na beira da janela, ele saberia o que fazer.

A gente já se conhecia, tipo, desde sempre; ele mesmo havia descoberto uma forma de escalar pela minha casa até o meu quarto e invadir as festinhas que eu e Alice organizávamos - antes que a gente estivesse juntos, ele sempre acabava a noite com Tanya ou às vezes Rosalie.

Assim que ele pisou no meu quarto, o abracei e o beijei até que a gente ficou sem ar.

- Seus pais tão em casa? - ele perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido, e me deixando completamente arrepiada.

- Tão. - respondi, no meu melhor tom _quem-se-importa?_.

- Eu conheço você, Bella. Pelo jeito a coisa não tá boa.

- Meu boletim chegou. - não precisei explicar mais nada.

- O meu também. - ele sorriu torto; era impossível ele ser mais perfeito do que eu já achava que era.

- E aí, como você foi de nota? - perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele tinha se dado bem e tudo, Edward tiravas boas notas mesmo sem estudar.

- Fui mais ou menos - ele falou como se não tivesse importância.

- Mas que inferno! Você quase não estuda e ainda se dá bem! - corei; com medo de ter falado alto demais e meus pais terem percebido que eu não estava sozinha.

- Só sou mais inteligente que você. - ele sorriu torto de novo; não consegui evitar e me preparei para mandar um tapa bem dado nele.

Edward segurou minha mão no ar antes que eu pudesse atingir qualquer parte dele.

- Eu pensei em passar aqui e aproveitar um pouco o tempo antes do jogo dos Bulls, Jasper me chamou pra ir, e não tinha mais ingresso; se tivesse, eu te levava também. - as mãos de Edward me seguravam firmemente pelo quadril, me pressionando contra seu corpo e me empurrando na direção da porta; sua voz era baixa e rouca e eu podia sentir sua respiração mais pesada em meu pescoço.

- Que pena que eu não vou ver esse jogo. - meu cérebro estava virando pudim.

- Mas, vamos só _aproveitar_... E, a gente vai ter de fazer silêncio, não é? E... Eu não quero levar um tiro do chefe Swan hoje - e enquanto ele dizia isso, ouvi o _click_ da tranca de minha porta enquanto, e ele me beijou quase furiosamente.

Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas coxas, levantando-as; envolvi seus quadris com minhas pernas, fazendo com que nossas intimidades se chocassem. Suas mãos faziam caricias ousadas por todo meu corpo e as minhas estavam puxando seus cabelos o mais forte que eu podia.

Edward fazia com que eu me sentisse flutuando; melhor do que qualquer droga que eu já tinha experimentado. Quando consegui prestar um pouco de atenção ao redor, ele estava habilidosamente pegando o primeiro cd da pilha ao lado do aparelho de som e ligando no volume mais alto possível - meu _Back in Black_ do AC/DC. Não precisei me esforçar muito para não soltá-lo.

Ele mordeu com um pouco de força meu pescoço, arrancando um grunhido como resposta; a essa altura, eu estava completamente pronta para ele.

Edward nos conduziu até minha cama, do jeito que só ele sabia - sério, em momentos como este eu desconfiava que ele era capaz de voar. O sorriso safado em seu rosto me deixava completamente louca e eu sabia que não ia fazer nada silencioso com ele ali; pensar em ligar um dos meus cds favoritos bem alto para que ninguém nos ouvisse foi simplesmente genial.

Ficamos algum tempo provocando um ao outro nos deixando levar pela guitarra pesada que ecoava pelo quarto (ou melhor, pela _vizinhança_ inteira) e como sempre, eu estava certa; nada com Edward era contido ou silencioso. Tudo dele era, tipo, _fodástico_. Ele me alucinava, pura e simplesmente e me deixava cada vez mais viciada nele.

Ainda me sentia um pouco nas nuvens mesmo depois dele ter ido embora. Edward era melhor que qualquer droga e me relaxava muito mais que qualquer carreira que eu pudesse cheirar. Não tinha nada que eu podia comparar a _ele_.

Eu ainda tinha algum tempo até a hora em que eu ia sair; peguei meu caderno onde eu escrevia músicas e minha guitarra e experimentei uma melodia para um poema que eu tinha terminado na aula de trigonometria.

POV Alice

Depois que terminei de falar com a Bella, comecei a pensar no que poderia fazer para matar o tempo até a hora de sair. Liguei para a casa do Jasper, mas a mãe dele disse que ele ainda não tinha chegado do treino de vôlei. Tentei o celular, mas ninguém atendia.

Decidi terminar um desenho de um vestido que eu ia fazer pra mim. Logo meu celular tocou na minha mochila.

- Oi, amor. - atendi assim que vi a foto na tela do aparelho.

- Oi, minha baixinha. - ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir mais ainda. - Você me ligou?

- Liguei sim. Combinei de sair mais tarde com a Bella e... Eu não queria ficar sem falar com você.

- O que você esta usando? - assim que ele perguntou, já percebi qual era a intenção dele.

- Por que? - perguntei, deixando minha voz o mais sensual que consegui.

- Você esta com aquela camiseta que eu adoro?

- Talvez.

- Só de calcinha?

- Depende. - falei, ainda mantendo o tom de provocação.

- Depende do que?

- Você esta dirigindo?

- Acabei de estacionar na garagem. - eu não consegui deixar de sorrir para a urgência dele.

- Eu estou deitada na minha cama, com os pés em cima da cabeceira, usando a camiseta amarela e só de calcinha. - quando terminei de falar já podia ouvir os gemidos do Jasper pelo telefone.

- Fala mais. - ele pediu; pela voz, parecia que ele estava sem fôlego.

- Você esta aqui comigo, passando as mãos pelas minhas coxas, entrando por baixo da minha camiseta, agarrando meus peitos. - enquanto eu falava, Jasper gemia mais e mais – Eu beijo o seu pescoço, até deixar uma marca.

- Não para. - ele pediu quando fiquei em silêncio ouvindo os gemidos.

- Você beija a minha boca e passa a língua pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer... - para deixar meu Jasper ainda mais louco, dei um gemido bem alto, foi o suficiente para fazer ele soltar um gemido longo seguido pela sua respiração pesada.

- Você me enlouquece. - ele falou, ainda sem ar.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - desliguei sem dar chances para que ele falasse mais nada, quando nos encontrássemos iria ser puro fogo; sempre era.

Depois que desliguei este outro telefonema, ajustei o despertador pra dali a algum tempo e deitei pra cochilar um pouco antes da hora de ir até o mirante.

Logo depois que eu peguei no sono, eu estava sonhando com Jasper.

A gente tava no carro dele - igualzinho da primeira vez que a gente _ficou_. A cena do sonho mudou pra vários lugares onde a gente tinha se pegado - a praia onde a gente tinha ido nas férias com a turma toda da escola, o vestiário do ginásio de vôlei onde Jasper treina, o banheiro da minha suíte (sim, meu quarto tem banheiro; minha casa é, tipo, GIGANTE), o quarto dele, e o meu quarto.

Acordei com meus próprios gemidos, faltando ainda alguns minutos até o despertador tocar. Sonhar com Jasper era delicioso; quase tão bom quanto fazer de verdade o que eu tinha sonhado. Eu precisaria trocar minha calcinha antes de me vestir pro resto da noite - depois do sonho que eu tinha acabado de ter, ela não estava nem perto de enxuta.

Comecei a me arrumar pra sair. Coloquei um vestido preto que tinha correntes e saia de tule, minhas sapatilhas prateadas preferidas, minha gargantilha com espinhos de metal e um crucifixo, e também minhas pulseiras combinando e meu anel de caveira.

Fiz uma maquiagem rápida - um pouco de pó facial, lápis de olho, sombra escura e batom vermelho. Saí pela janela, sem fazer barulho - nessas horas eu ficava agradecida por ser leve e morar em casa com gramado em volta, e não em apartamento.

Antes de sair, fiz umas fotos do meu look pra postar depois no meu blog sobre moda, no cantinho que eu mantinha pronto pra isso no meu quarto, com a câmera ajustada no lugar certinho, pra só ligar o disparador. O _site_ ainda estava crescendo, mas já recebia umas dez mil visitas ao dia.

Segui até o portão me escondendo nas sombras, e saí sem que meus pais notassem.

Sorri ao ver o carro que estava estacionado na frente da terceira casa depois da minha - um belo e caro Porshe amarelo brilhante. Definitivamente era meu dia de sorte - o motorista havia deixado cair as chaves, que estavam no chão próximas do carro.

Saí sem que ninguém se importasse; felizmente o motor do carrão era tão silencioso quanto uma árvore.

Por ter usado o carro _emprestado sem pedir_, cheguei um pouco adiantada ao lugar onde Bella deveria me encontrar. Quero dizer, Bella não tinha chegado ainda, mas eu não estava sozinha.

Exatamente no lugar de sempre, Rebecca e Ayana já estavam ali, tomando _balinha_ com um pouco de cerveja.

Rebecca vestia uma saia jeans surrada e uma blusa cor de vinho que combinava perfeitamente com a pele levemente bronzeada dela, seus olhos entre o verde e o castanho e seus cabelos castanho-claro. Ayana, que tinha a pele cor de café e olhos pretos como jabuticabas, usava uma camiseta do Black Sabbath, calças de couro e, nos pés, ambas usavam o par de allstars mais velho que tinham.

- Oi! - disse, sorrindo; elas já deviam estar além de chapadas.

- Oi! Quer também? - Rebecca respondeu, oferecendo a caixa com os comprimidos e a garrafa pra mim.

- É, Alice, curte aqui com a gente... - Ayana me incentivou; como se precisasse.

Sentei junto delas, tomei um pouco da cerveja que elas tinham trazido, e engoli uma das esferas coloridas, enquanto contei que Bella também estava chegando.

Quando eu comecei a _viajar_, minha amiga apareceu. Ela vestia uma calça de algum tecido que refletia um pouco da luz da rua, uma camiseta branca onde ela mesma tinha escrito "Sex Pistols" com tinta spray. Ela também quis participar da diversão e tomou ainda mais bebida e comprimido do que eu.

- Galera, tá rolando uma festa naquele galpão desocupado. Já consegui os ingressos com os seguranças pra gente entrar. - Rebecca disse, mostrando as pulseiras de identificação da balada.

- Vamos. - Bella e eu respondemos.

POV Rebecca

Dizer que eu estava completamente chapada era pouco. O mundo pra mim já era completamente cor de rosa depois de quase meia garrafa de cerveja, algumas carreiras e uma _balinha_. Já havia negociado com o segurança da rave que iria acontecer em um dos galpões abandonados pra que eu e o resto da galera pudéssemos entrar. Nessas horas, ser menor de idade era _foda_...

Estava sentada no capô do Porshe que Alice havia _emprestado_, tentando pensar em quem poderia dirigir, porque, Deus, eu tava muuuito chapada, até que vi Eric Northman. 1,93, loiro, o corpo de um demônio e olhos esverdeados como um anjo. Tipo, aquele homem era um verdadeiro pecado, e, como eu era uma pecadora... amava cair em tentação com aquele homem.

Eu tinha mandado mensagem pra ele vir me encontrar aqui. Quase o derrubei quando dei um abraço nele e o beijei.

Quase na mesma hora, pedi que ele nos levasse até a festa pra onde eu tinha acabado de convidar as meninas. Os olhos do Eric brilharam quando viram o carro.

- Você quer que eu leve vocês... _Nisso aí_? - pelo jeito que ele falou, ele devia ter achado que era alguma piada.

- É, isso mesmo. - Alice entregava as chaves pra ele; parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria.

Pegamos a avenida que ia pela orla praia; o cheiro do mar era delicioso. Eric ligou o som do carro numa rádio qualquer.

Eric parecia mais sexy ainda dirigindo aquele carro super potente e, bem, não pude deixar de aproveitar pra ir _esquentando_ as coisas enquanto ele estava no volante.

Me coloquei de joelhos no banco apesar do pouco espaço e me inclinei na direção de meu deus Viking distribuindo beijos molhados por sue pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha

Senti Eric estremecer um pouco ao volante e reduzir um pouco a velocidade do carro, apenas o suficiente para que sua mão direita começasse a serpentear pelo meu corpo, distribuindo apertões nos lugares certos. Aquela mão de dedos longos (que eu sabia da potencia que tinham) se enfiou por baixo de minha blusa, alisando minhas costas, me puxando pra ele e escorregando cada vez mais pra baixo.

Eu ainda dei uma olhada para o banco de trás, mas, as meninas estavam distraídas demais brincando entre si para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa.

O caminho que fazíamos até o galpão era curto, apenas o suficiente para deixar Eric pronto para mim, e, com a velocidade que ele dirigia, chegamos mais rápido ainda.

Passei as pulseiras da festa para as meninas e voltei minha atenção ao meu objeto de desejo, empurrando seu banco um pouco para traz; apenas o suficiente para me posicionar entre ele e o volante.

Sentei-me em seu colo, sentindo sua excitação aumentar conforme nossos beijos se tornavam mais quentes. Eu o sentia ficar tão alucinado quanto eu por mais - parecia que tinham acendido um fogo em mim _naquele lugar_.

Joguei seu casaco preto no banco de trás, junto com a minha blusa, expondo meu sutiã azul.

Felizmente, os vidros do Porshe eram criminosamente pretos; ninguém veria nada do que a gente estava fazendo.

Arranhei-o enquanto tirava a camiseta preta que ele usava, deixando-o apenas com o pingente em formato de estaca feito de ouro branco sobre seu peito, prendendo-o entre meus dentes em seguida.

Desci o encosto o banco do carro e me ajoelhei em sua frente, abrindo o zíper do jeans dele, e deixando que a calça escorregasse para baixo.

Eu precisava de mais e só ele poderia me dar o que eu precisava naquele momento.

Eric me puxou para cima e nos girou no banco. Ele tirou facilmente a saia que eu vestia, junto com minha calcinha, e no instante seguinte ele estava dentro de mim, empurrando furiosamente, nos levando a loucura.

A gente poderia continuar ali por muito mais tempo, mas, a gente também queria aproveitar a festa. Teríamos o resto da noite para ter mais um do outro.

Vestidos novamente, saímos do carro e fomos pra dentro do galpão. A banda que tocava era muito boa; o som explodia das caixas de som, e até era difícil conseguir conversar.

Alice, Bella e Ayana estavam comprando alguma bebida, enquanto fumavam alguma coisa que, de longe, eu não conseguia dizer o que era.

Eu me balançava ao ritmo da musica, enquanto sentia o corpo forte de Eric ao meu lado. As coisas ali estavam bombando e a noite prometia ser ótima para todas nós

- Por que demoraram tanto? A gente achou que vocês nem vinham mais pra cá... - Ayana perguntou brincalhona; todas elas já deviam saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

- E vocês, tão se divertindo por aqui? - Eric respondeu, quase rindo.

- Acho que não tanto quanto vocês. - Alice respondeu, rindo descaradamente.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - Bella disse; ela sempre pensava nas coisas mais malucas e mais legais de todas.

- Tá, o que é desta vez? - perguntei, só esperando pra ouvir.

- A gente sobe naquele palco e toma o lugar daquela banda. - Bella disse como se não fosse nada.

- É, Bella, toda a nossa banda tá aqui. Eu, você, a Beka e a Webber. - Ayana incentivou.

- A Angela tá aqui? - perguntei, procurando com os olhos.

- Hei! Angela! - Alice gritava e pulava acenando na direção dela.

- Oi! - ela nos viu e veio falar com a gente.

- A gente vai cantar. - Ayana parecia tão ansiosa quanto eu para começar nosso show ali.

Nem precisamos falar duas vezes, nem explicar nada.

Nós quatro fomos ocupar o lugar da banda que tocava, e todo mundo ali começou a prestar atenção na mesma hora que a gente pisou no palco.

Simplesmente tomamos os instrumentos em nossas mãos, e começamos nossa apresentação.

- Hei, todo mundo! - Bella era nossa vocalista.

Todos que viam o show gritaram em resposta. Ela começou uma de nossas músicas favoritas, _Dead End Justice_, das The Runaways.

_- I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well... Your momma says you're gonna straight to hell... I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen, and I look real hot in my tight blue jeans..._

POV Ayana

A cada nota que eu tocava na guitarra, eu me sentia nas nuvens. A Beka na bateria também devia estar se sentindo do mesmo jeito, e mesma coisa a Angela com o baixo.

Pude ver os olhos de Alice brilhando enquanto ela olhava pra nós. Rebecca não parava de sorrir quando olhava pro Eric vendo nosso show.

Quando os últimos acordes preenchiam o ar, deu pra ouvir o barulho de sirenes altas, e também dava pra ver luzes azuis e vermelhas piscando do lado de fora.

Carros de polícia estavam chegando, e não seria nada bom.

Muita gente correu pra fora do barracão, e uns poucos corajosos ficamos ali - incluindo eu e minhas amigas.

Uns cinco ou seis policiais entraram na festa e fecharam todas as entradas e saídas. Ninguém entrava, e ninguém saia.

Aos poucos, eles foram liberando bastante gente; parecia que estavam procurando por alguém. Veio até mais viatura da polícia pra levar gente dali.

Um dos policiais mandou nós quarto descermos do palco, enquanto outro revistava Alice; o que tinha falado pra gente sair do palco chamou mais um pra ajudá-lo a nos revistar.

Vimos Eric sendo liberado logo que começaram a deixar as pessoas saírem. Também deixaram Angela sair, já que ela não tava chapada (ela era a única que nunca usava nada) e dava pra perceber que ela não se metia em encrencas.

Bella era revistada; e, de repente, empurrou o policial quando ele verificava se havia algo nos bolsos dela.

- Não. Encosta. Na. Minha. Bunda. - ela esmurrou qualquer parte dele que pudesse alcançar.

- É, seu filho da puta! Respeita a gente, viu!

No instante seguinte, todas fomos algemadas e levadas para o camburão.

- Espero que vocês tenham pelo menos dezoito anos. Alguma tem documento aqui?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Quem são seus pais? - outro deles perguntou.

De novo, ninguém falou.

- Certo, vai ser do jeito difícil então. Se vocês não disserem quem são, vocês não vão poder sair da delegacia nunca. Se falarem, a gente liga pros seus pais, eles vem, resolvem o que tem que ser feito, e vocês voltam pra casa.

Chegamos na delegacia; levaram a gente pra uma cela vazia no departamento pra menores infratores.

- Vocês ficam aí até amanhã de manhã. A gente vai devolver pro dono o carro que vocês pegaram, e, sobre a droga que tá com vocês, é muito pouco, duvido que vocês sejam traficantes. Se forem, aí vocês tão realmente encrencadas.

A grade foi fechada. Infelizmente, tinham recolhido nossos celulares - só devolveriam na hora que a gente fosse sair dali.

Pra nossa surpresa, meus pais apareceram. Eu tinha saído escondida de casa, e eles notaram minha falta e decidiram me procurar.

- Qual parte de _"você está de castigo"_ que a gente falou pra você na última baderna que você arrumou você não entendeu? - meu pai começou a falar, assim que estávamos no nosso carro indo pra casa.

- Sem falar com as _ótimas_ companhias que são essas suas amigas, sem mesada, e sem sair. E não vou nem falar nada sobre você estar usando drogas; você devia ser inteligente o bastante pra saber que essas porcarias não prestam. - minha mãe também estava furiosa.

Nem prestei atenção no restante do sermão.

Chegando em casa, fui pro meu quarto e liguei pra Eric.

- Oi. - ele não demorou pra atender.

- Oi, Eric. A Rebecca, a Alice e a Bella foram pra delegacia.

- Ah, eu vi elas saindo algemadas. Já avisei o Edward e o Jasper, a gente vai buscar as três lá.

- Obrigada mesmo, Eric. Elas tão sem celular, os caras pegaram e só vão devolver na hora de ir embora de lá.

Eu nem consegui dormir aquela noite, de tão preocupada que fiquei com minhas amigas na delegacia.

Tomei um banho demorado, e depois de me vestir (coloquei uma camiseta minha do Muse bem velhinha), peguei minhas revistas sobre minhas bandas favoritas pra ver enquanto ouvia algumas músicas, mas nada de conseguir relaxar.

Liguei meu computador, verifiquei meus emails, twitter, atualizações dos sites que eu acompanho, e nada que eu fazia parecia me deixar com sono.

Peguei minha cópia do último volume de _House of Night_ que tinha saído e comecei a reler algumas cenas, mas nada me distraía.

Meus pais já estavam dormindo.

Fui até a cozinha e, voltei de lá sem nem mexer na geladeira. Eu não estava com a menor vontade de comer nada.

Eu ainda estava sob efeito de tudo o que a gente tinha tomado na festa - e antes dela. Nunca mesmo que eu ia conseguir descansar direito.

POV Edward

Tinha acabado de estacionar meu carro e escuto o meu celular tocando, no segundo em que eu ia abrir minha porta para entrar em casa

- Alô, Eric! E aí? Tudo bom?

- A Bella, a Rebecca e a Alice tão presas, cara!

- O que?

- É, mano, a gente vai ter que ir buscar as meninas lá na delegacia.

- Pera aí... - me afastei um pouco da porta, e já ia andando de volta pro meu carro.

- É, eu tava pensando de passar aí pra pegar você e o Jasper, daí a gente ia pra lá.

- Ok. Passo na casa do Jasper e a gente se encontra na frente da delegacia em... - olhei para o meu relogio, calculando o tempo do trajeto - 15 minutos, ok?

- Ok!, Te encontro lá.

Sai com meu Volvo o mais silenciosamente que pude e na mesma hora liguei para Jasper e pedi pra ele me esperar na esquina de sua casa.

Nem teve trânsito pra chegar lá; a gente morava em uma área não muito movimentada.

Logo depois que encontrei Jasper, não demorei a avistar o Aston Martin do Eric, que dirigia na velocidade mais alta que ele conseguia naquela rua.

- Vamos? - ele nem desceu do carro; parou, baixou os vidros e nos chamou.

Deixei meu carro na garagem do Jasper, travando as portas e janelas, e fomos com Eric resgatar as meninas na delegacia de menores.

Eric parou o carro perfeitamente numa das vagas, e descemos nós três.

O local estava sossegado até demais; pelas janelas, dava pra ver que só havia um policial de plantão. Eric parecia resolvido a _dar uma lição_ no indivíduo, mas, decidi que seria melhor impedi-lo.

- Eu não ia querer que viessem ao meu trabalho e me espancassem. E você?

Eu sabia que ele não era tão sem coração quanto parecia.

- É, cara, Sem essa. - Jasper também concordou comigo.

Entramos na delegacia, e, sem dizer muito, segurei o policial pelo pescoço, sem aplicar força - eu e os meninos não machucaríamos ninguém, mas isso serviria pra assustar - mesmo ainda não sendo muito correto.

- Você vai deixar nossas garotas saírem de onde estão, e vai fazer isso sem discutir, entendeu? - disse, deixando minha voz o mais firme que eu podia.

Eric pegava as chaves, enquanto Jasper recuperava os celulares delas.

Só soltei o guarda quando eles estavam de volta com as meninas.

Abracei Bella o mais forte que pude.

- Deixo você sozinha por algumas horas e você vai presa? - disse no ouvido dela, do jeito que eu sabia que ela gosta.

Uma das minhas mãos estava na cintura de Bella, Jasper estava abraçado com Alice, e Eric trazia a Rebecca nos braços.

Elas estavam bastante abatidas - o efeito de toda a droga que tinham consumido estava passando.

Por mais que eu aconselhasse Bella, ela não parava - se continuasse por mais tempo, eu a internaria numa clínica, juro.

Beka tinha pegado no sono enquanto era carregada; a acomodamos perto da janela no banco de trás do carro. Alice também estava sonolenta, e logo dormiria; deixamos que ela viajasse pra casa ao lado de Rebecca. Eric ia dirigindo; Jasper ao lado dele no banco do carona; e eu levei Bella no colo, sentado no banco de trás junto com as outras meninas.

Alice ficou em casa e Jasper escondido próximo ao muro. Ele iria escalar a janela de Alice e passaria a noite com ela, assim como Eric faria com Beka e eu com Bella. Sério, aquelas louquinhas muitas vezes nos davam a maior dor de cabeça, e eu realmente não sabia o dia que iríamos nos ferrar de verdade, mas, ainda gostávamos delas. Drogadas, ou não. Bem comportadas ou não.

Faríamos tudo por elas.

espero que tenham gostado!

Já sabem, né?


End file.
